El Amor Es Peligroso
by yukki067
Summary: Se trata de que Rin es nueva en una escuela y sus compañeros Mikuo, Rinto y Len estan emamorados de ella de un solo pero hay dos problemas. 1: Tiene un novio. 2: Ellos son vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui hay una nueva historia de Vocaloid. Espero que les gusten.**

* * *

**P.D.V del Narrador:**

En la mansión de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Japón, una joven de cabello rubio corto estaba soñando. Estaba soñando con 3 muchachos que ella ni conocía:

_Estaba corriendo en una calle, ella sentía como si la estaba siguiendo hasta que alguien la había agarrado de su cintura y la mantuviera en sus brazos. Era un muchacho de cabello turquesa y ojos turquesa con piel pálida._

_"Mi dulce princesa, tu no puedes escaparte de mi. Solo yo te puedo tener, nadie mas podrá." El muchacho susurró en el oído de la muchacha y empezó a besarle el cuello y le mordió el cuello y le empezó a beber la sangre._

_"Para. Si no te conozco." La muchacha dijo mientras trataba de quitar el muchacho de encima de ella, el muchacho quito sus colmillos del cuello de la muchacha._

_"No quiero si sos mía." El muchacho dijo pero la muchacha lo quito de encima y salió corriendo pero la agarraron de las muñecas y la tiraron a la pared, era otro muchacho. Él tenía pelo rubio corto y ojos como zafiros y piel pálida. La estaba mirando con una mirada de placer y lujuria._

_"Veo que dejaste a aquel. ¿Viniste para ver me, verdad? Que dulce." El muchacho dijo._

_"Déjame. No te conozco." La muchacha dijo y el muchacho puso sus labios sobre los de la muchacha._

_**"¡No! ¿Quien es este muchacho? ¿Y porque me esta besando?" **La muchacha pensó y el muchacho empezó a besarle el cuello y también mordiéndole el cuello de manera juguetona. _

_"Ahhhh." La muchacha dijo y el muchacho solo sonrió a la reacción de la muchacha._

_"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!" La muchacha reclamo._

_"Ni loco." El muchacho dijo y la muchacha le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo pero se cayo y alguien la levanto. Era otro muchacho, el tenia cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y ojos como zafiros y como los otros tenia piel pálida._

_"Ay no." La muchacho suspiro._

_El muchacho solo la levanto y la llevo en sus brazos y la mordió en el cuello y ella grito y se desmayo._

Y en la realidad, la muchacha se despertó. Ella se llamaba Rin Kagamine, ella tenía cabello corto rubio como el oro y ojos azules como zafiros y piel pálida. Ella estaba sudando, vio que era las 7 de la mañana y respiro muy aliviada. Se levanto de su grande cama y entro a su baño y se tomo una baño y se empezó a cambiar en su nuevo uniforme escolar.

-No puedo creer que mis padres por ser súper tercos me cambian de escuela. A pesar de que mi nueva escuela es para gente rica como yo pero me gustaba ir a una escuela pública.- Rin dijo mientras se seguía vistiendo.

-¿Pero de que se trato ese sueño?- Rin se pregunto y vio que todavía tenia media hora para desayunar y ir a las escuela. Pues ella salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor y vio a su hermana mayor que esta en la universidad Lenka, y sus padres.

-Buenos días.- Rin dijo depresivamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

-¿Rin, que onda contigo?- Su hermana pregunto.

-Onee-chan, ¿será que mis padres me odian y quieren torturar?- Rin dijo y su madre se enojo. Su madre era Lily Kagamine y era una modelo y cantante súper famosa. Su padre era León Kagamine y era el dueño de los hoteles famosos por todo el mundo.

-¡No te odiamos! ¡Es que ya no aguantaba verte en una escuela para pobres!- Su madre dijo.

-Pero tú fuiste la que me puso ahí en el primer lugar. Y a mi me gustaba ir ahí porque tenia amigos!- Rin dijo enfadada.

-Pero ahora puedes hacer nuevos amigos. Y es la decisión final.- Su padre dijo y Rin solo respiro tristemente.

-¡Y tal vez puedas hallar un nuevo novio! ¡Ahí fue donde conocí tu padre y ahí fue donde Lenka encontró a Akaito!- Su madre dijo.

-¡Pero ya tengo un novio!- Rin dijo.

-Pero él no me agrada porque es pobre.- Su madre dijo.

-Ya me voy.- Rin dijo mientras se levanto de su silla y se fue en una limosina. Llego a su nueva escuela, la Academia Crypton. La escuela que solo era para los hijos y hijas de los adinerados.

-Estúpida escuela.- Rin susurró y se bajo de la limosina y empezó a caminar para la entrada pero se golpeo con alguien.

-Ay.- Rin dijo y alguien le extendió su mano y ella lo tomo y se levanto y miro al que por accidente se tropezó con y vio a un muchacho apuesto con cabello azul y ojos azules y piel cremosa y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-¿Estas bien? Es que soy muy torpe y no te vi. Soy Kaito Shion, ¿y tu?- Kaito dijo.

-Bueno, soy Rin Kagamine. Yo también fui un poco torpe.- Rin dijo mientras sonrojaba bien fuerte.

**-Porque estoy sonrojando si tengo un novio?- **Rin pensó.

-¿Bueno, eres nueva verdad? Porque yo jamás te he visto aquí hasta hoy.- Kaito dijo.

-Si soy nueva. Mis padres me transfirieron de mí otra escuela porque no les gustaba que fuera a una escuela pública.- Rin dijo.

-Porque ibas a una escuela publica si eres una Kagamine? Y son súper ricos.- Kaito le pregunto a Rin.

-Es que siempre quise ir a una pues mis padres de buenos me mandaron ahí.- Rin dijo.

-¡Bueno, te veo mas tarde!- Kaito dijo y ella siguió caminando y por accidente se choco con alguien devuelta.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Rin y una muchacha dijeron a la misma vez.

-Lo siento mucho, es que estaba mensajeando con mis padres.- Una muchacha dijo. Ella tenía cabello verde y ojos verde y piel pálida y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-No también es mi culpa.- Rin dijo.

-Soy Gumi Kamui, gusto en conocerte.- Gumi dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Rin.

-Rin Kagamine, un gusto también Kamui-chan.- Rin dijo.

-No me llames 'Kamui', me hace sonar como mi padre. Sólo llámame Gumi o Gumi-chan.- Gumi dijo.

-Esta bien. ¿Tu sabes donde queda 1-A?- Rin pregunto.

-¡Esa es mi clase! ¡Vamos!- Gumi dijo y arrastró a Rin a la clase y entraron y en ese mismo habitación estaban los muchachos del sueño de Rin pero ella no los reconoció pero ellos a ella si.

-Mikuo, Rinto miren allá.- El muchacho que tenia el pelo amarrado en una coleta dijo. Él se llamaba Len Kagami, era hijo de los dueños de la cadena famosa de restaurantes.

-No vamos a ver una de tus bromas.- El muchacho de pelo turquesa dijo. Él se llamaba Mikuo Hatsune, y el era hijo de la famosa diseñadora de moda, Miku Zatsune.

-Es cierto hermanito. Esta vez no te vamos a creer.- El otro muchacho que tenia pelo rubio corto dijo. Él se llamaba Rinto Kagami, era el hermano gemelo de Len solo mayor que el por 5 minutos.

-No en verdad. Miren allá, es ella.- Len susurró y ellos dieron la vuelta y vieron a Rin. Primero cada uno inhalo el aire y después solo quedaron viendo a Rin.

-Ah si! Rin, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.- Gumi dijo y arrastró a Rin para donde estaban los muchachos.

-Rin, estos son mis amigos. Len Kagami, Rinto Kagami y Mikuo Hatsune.- Gumi dijo.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Rin Kagamine.- Rin dijo.

-Mi gusto también en conocerla.- Mikuo dijo y le beso la mano a Rin y esta se sonrojo.

**"Que deliciosa huele y sabe. Pero no se puede saber mucho de solo besarle la mano, hay que ver si puedo tomar un poco de su sangre." **Mikuo pensó.

-¡¿Tenemos nueva compañera y no nos dijiste, Gumi?!- Una muchacha grito. Ella tenía cabello rubio mas como oro oxidado y ojos del mismo color y piel cremosa y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-Lo siento Neru.- Gumi dijo. -Rin, esta es una de mis amigas, Neru Akita.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Akita-san. Soy Rin Kagamine.- Rin dijo.

-Sólo tengo 2 cosas que decirte, Rin-chan. 1. Vamos a ser buenas amigas y 2. Nunca devuelta en tu vida me llames Akita-san solo Neru o Neru-chan.- Neru dijo.

-Okay.- Rin dijo.

-Bueno estudiantes vayan a sus asientos. Que hoy les voy a presentar su nueva compañera. Vamos introduzcate.- El profesor le dijo a Rin.

-Bueno, soy Rin Kagamine. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.- Rin dijo.

-Bueno podrías sentarte atrás de Kamui-san.- El profesor le dijo a Rin y Rin se sentó atrás de Gumi y a sus lados estaban Mikuo y Rinto.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a ver el sistema pulmonar del ser humano. ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que significa?- El profesor pensó y nadie levanto la mano hasta Rin lo hizo.

-¿Si, Kagamine-san?- El profesor pregunto.

-El sistema pulmonar consiste en que el corazón late sangre fresca para los pulmones y los pulmones le da oxígeno a la sangre fresca.- Rin dijo y bajo la mano.

-¡Muy bien! Tiene 5 puntos extra.- El profesor dijo.

Y siguió con la clase haste el receso.

-¡Al fin! Bueno, Rin-chan. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?- Gumi le pregunto a Rin mientras iban caminando fuera de su clase.

-Bueno, no es tan mala como pensé que seria.- Rin dijo y mientras ellas seguían caminando, Rin recibió una llamada de su novio.

-¿Hola?- Rin pregunto.

**-¡Hola Rin! ¿Como estas? Te extraño mucho.- **Un muchacho dijo por la otra linea. Era su novio, Rei Kagene, quien estaba en la escuela pública que Rin antes estaba en.

-¡Hola mi amor! Te iba a hablar después de la escuela pero parece que te me adelántaste. Estoy muy bien, te extraño también, te hablo después.- Rin dijo y colgó.

-¿Quien era?- Gumi pregunto con una voz acusatoria.

-Era mi novio.- Rin dijo.

-¡Hola Luka-sempai y estúpido hermano mayor!- Gumi dijo porque había visto a una muchacha alta y con una figura muy buen formada, ella tenia cabello largo rosado y ojos azules y estaba usando el uniforme escolar. Y junto a ella estaba un muchacho alto que tenía cabello largo morado que estaba amarrado en una cola y ojos del mismo color y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-¡No me llames estúpido! ¿Quien es ella?- El muchacho pregunto.

-Es mi nueva amiga: Rin Kagamine. Rin, el es mi hermano mayor Gakupo Kamui y su novia Luka Megurine.- Gumi dijo.

-Gusto en conocerlos.- Rin dijo.

-Si eres muy linda... ¡Como una muñeca!- Luka dijo mientras abrazaba a Rin.

-Gracias... ¿Creo?- Rin dijo.

-¿Y sos la nueva amiga de mi hermanita? Dejaras de ser su amiga en una semana.- Gakupo dijo y Luka lo pego en la cabeza.

-No seas tan cruel. Bueno, nos veremos mas tarde Rin-chan y Gumi-chan.- Luka dijo y ella y Gakupo se fueron.

-¡Hola Rin!- Kaito dijo mientras una muchacha de cabello café corto y ojos del mismo color y piel crema y estaba usando el uniforme escolar estaba caminando con el.

-Hola Kaito.- Rin dijo.

-Hola Kamui-chan. Rin, esta es mi mejor amiga, Meiko Sakine.- Kaito dijo.

-Gusto en conocerte, Sakine-chan.- Rin dijo.

-¡Es un súper gusto conocerte!- Meiko dijo y abrazo a Rin mas fuerte que Luka la habia abrazado.

-Sakine-chan, me estas afixiando.- Rin dijo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Y no me llames Sakine-chan. Llámame Meiko o Meiko-chan.- Meiko dijo.

-Esta bien.- Rin dijo.

-Bueno vamos a ir a comer. Pues adiós.- Gumi dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Rin y la arrastraba para adelante y la llevo al comedor. Era super grandisimo que parecía un restaurante pero tenía pequeños lugares de comida.

-¿Donde quieres comer?- Gumi le pregunto a Rin.

-En un comedor normal.- Rin dijo seriamente hasta que empezó a reírse. -Es broma, algun lugar donde vendan ensaladas.-

-Allá. Y yo también tenia antojo de una ensalada.- Gumi dijo y fueron a ordenar sus ensaladas y se sentaron en una mesa y una muchacha con otras dos vinieron a donde ellas.

-¿Quien te crees?- Una de ellas pregunto. Tenia pelo negro amarrado en una cola con ojos café y piel pálida y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-¿Perdón?- Rin pregunto confundida.

-No la molestes, Mako.- Gumi dijo enojada.

-¡Cállate Kamui! ¿¡Quien te crees?! Todo el mundo aquí sabe que tu estas tratando de seducir a Kaito-sama!- Mako dijo enojada.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Porque haría yo algo así si tengo un novio?!- Rin le grito a Mako.

-¿Tienes novio? Si esa es la excusa más vieja de libro.- Mako dijo.

-Es cierto, el la llamo.- Gumi dijo y en ese momento vinieron Len, Mikuo y Rinto.

-Hola chicas. ¿Que esta pasando?- Len pregunto con una voz seductora.

-Nada, Len-sama.- Mako dijo y ella y sus amigas se fueron.

-Gracias Len y tu guapura.- Gumi dijo.

-¿Y porque las estaban molestando?- Rinto pregunto.

-Ellas creían que Rin le estaba coqueteando a Shion-sempai hoy mas temprano.- Gumi dijo. -Solo porque le estaba sonriendo.-

-Increíble, casi nunca ves a Shion-sempai sonreírle a alguien.- Mikuo dijo mientras tomaba de su agua.

-¿Porque no me pude quedar en mi otra escuela? Nadie me odiaba allá y tenia amigos.- Rin dijo.

-Tú eres demasiada pesimista, Rin. Apuesto a que si ignoras a Shion-sempai, ya te dejaran de molestar.- Rinto dijo.

-Dudo porque si el le dirige la palabra y Rin es demasiada buena con las personas le responde. La seguirán molestando.- Len dijo y Rin se levanto de la mesa.

-¿A donde vas Rin?- Gumi pregunto.

-Voy a suicidarme.- Rin dijo y se fue.

-¡Malditos estúpidos vampiros que no saben callar sus grandes bocas! ¡Gracias a ustedes, mi nueva amiga se va a suicidarse!- Gumi dijo y se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

-¿Que le viste cuando salían?- Rinto le pregunto a su hermano.

-Era guapa.- Len dijo.

-Sigue viva pues ella sigue siendo guapa.- Rinto dijo.

-No me corriges.- Len dijo y regresaron Rin y Gumi.

-¡Regresaste!- Len dijo.

-Solo regrese porque la chica que me estaba molestando estaba en el techo.- Rin dijo y aparecieron Luka, Gakupo, Kaito y Meiko.

-Hola.- Gakupo dijo.

-Nadie quiere hablar contigo.- Gumi dijo cruelmente.

-¡Cállate!- Gakupo dijo enojado.

-¡Que linda sos Rin!- Luka dijo y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Como una muñeca, verdad!- Meiko dijo y ella abrazo a Rin también.

-Me están ahogando.- Rin dijo.

-Lo sentimos mucho. Es que sos como una muñequita.- Luka y Meiko dijeron.

-¡Hola Rinny!- Kaito dijo y la abrazo y las chicas del rato anterior la quedaron viendo y también los chicos.

-Hola Shion-sempai.- Rin dijo y Kaito la dejo de abrazar.

-No me gusta que tú me llames así. Todo el mundo me dice así.- Kaito dijo depresivamente y Rin se sintió mal.

-Esta bien, Kaito-sempai.- Rin dijo. -Ya no me abrazes más por favor.-

-¿Porque?- Kaito pregunto.

-Ya se. ¿Es porque unas muchachas te han estado molestando porque sos amiga de Kaito, por eso es verdad?- Meiko dijo.

-Si.- Rin dijo.

-Fueron esas chicas de allá.- Gumi dijo mientras le apuntaba a las chicas que la estaba molestando.

-Gumi, es malo apuntarle a la gente.- Gakupo dijo.

-Pero como Meiko-sempai va a saber quien fue.- Gumi dijo.

-Ya van a ver esas perras. Vamos Luka!- Meiko dijo y ella y Luka se fueron.

-¿Para donde van?- Kaito pregunto.

-Para darle una paliza a las que molestaron a Rin-san.- Gakupo dijo.

-¿Rin, y te agrada estar aquí?- Kaito pregunto.

-Bueno, si no hubieran chicas que quieren destruir mi vida pues me agradaría un poco mas.- Rin dijo y aparecieron Meiko y Luka.

-Esas chicas ya no te molestaran pronto.- Meiko dijo y Rin recibió una llamada.

-¿Alo?- Rin pregunto cuando contesto.

**-Hola mi amor. ¿Donde estas?- **Su novio le pregunto.

-En el comedor. ¡Oh mi dios!- Rin dijo cuando vio a su novio entrar por la puerta del comedor. El tenia pelo negro corto y ojos del color miel y piel pálida y estaba usando el uniforme escolar. Todas las muchachas lo quedaron viendo y mirando a Rin con envidia.

-¿Quien es el?- Gumi pregunto.

-¿Creo que es su novio?- Luka dijo.

-Les quiero presentar a mi novio. Rei Kagene. Rei, ellas son mis amigas Luka, Meiko y Gumi y mis amigos Gakupo, Kaito, Mikuo, Len y su hermano gemelo Rinto.- Rin dijo mientras los introdujo.

-Extraño.- Kaito dijo.

-¿Perdón?- Rei pregunto.

-Para ser el novio de Rin pensé que serias alto no bajito. Sos un homonoculo.- Kaito dijo.

-¿Que?- Rei pregunto.

-Si no mal recuerdo, eso significa "hombre pequeño, perfectamente formado", ¿no Kaito?- Meiko dijo.

-Si.- Kaito dijo positivamente.

-Voy a ignorar eso.- Rei dijo.

-Bueno, ¿y que haces aquí?- Rin pregunto.

-Me vine para aquí porque no podía estar lejos de ti.- Rei dijo.

-Mentira, tu ni por mas guapo y emotivo que seas no eres tan cursi.- Rin dijo.

-Es cierto. ¿Recuerdas el novio de mi mama? Pues el resulto siendo rico pero no le quiso contar a mi mama y se caso con mi mama y me mandaron para aquí. ¿Porque no vamos a comer allá?- Rei dijo y arrastro a Rin a otra mesa con unos muchachos y muchachas que parecían cool.

-No puedo creer que su novio es tan sexy.- Gumi dijo.

-Esta comiendo con los "cool". Su novio conoce a los "cool".- Gumi dijo.

-Rin, te introduzco a Dell, Yuma, Haku, SeeU, Piko, Ren y IA.- Rei dijo.

-Gusto en conocerlos.- Rin dijo.

-Debes ser su novia. Soy Haku Yowane, gusto en conocerte.- Haku dijo. Era una muchacha alta con pelo largo blanco amarrado en una cola y ojos rojos y piel pálida y estaba usando el uniforme escolar.

-Gusto en conocerte Yowane-sempai.- Rin dijo y vio que era hora de irse para su clase.

-Ya me tengo que ir.- Rin dijo.

-¿Te voy a dejar?- Rei le pregunto a Rin.

-¿Y tu sabes donde queda mi clase?- Rin pregunto.

-Si. Haku y Dell me dieron un tour ayer.- Rei dijo.

-Bueno vámonos.- Rin dijo positivamente y ellos empezaron a caminar.

-¿Sabes algo Rin? Ahora que soy rico, te puedo llevar a los lugares que te gustan y yo pago.- Rei dijo mientras puso su brazo alrededor del los hombros de Rin.

-Es cierto porque antes yo era la que tenía que pagar. Y ahora mis padres ya no me tienen que fastidiar sobre que no somos de la misma clase social.- Rin dijo. -Malo que sos mi sempai, si no fueras un año mayor que mi estaríamos en la misma clase.-

-No creo que importe tanto.- Rei dijo y el la dejo en su clase y Rei la beso pero ahí estaba llegando Len.

-Adiós. ¡Hola Len!- Rin dijo mientras entraban a su clase.

-Hola Rin.- Len dijo y siguieron con sus clases hasta la hora de salir.

**-¿Que le mira Rin a ese tipo si ni es alto?- **Len pensó mientras miraba que Rin se iba con Rei.

-¿Y yo porque ando pensando sobre eso? ¿Si a mi ni me gusta Rin o talvez si?- Len dijo suavemente.

-¿Que te pasa hermanito?- Rinto le pregunto a Len.

-Nada.- Len dijo.

-Grandioso. ¿Porque estas mirando a Rin-chan?- Rinto pregunto.

-¡No la estoy viendo!- Len dijo enojado mientras ruborizaba intensamente.

-Si estas. Si te gusta tanto solo invitala a salir.- Rinto dijo.

-No es tan simple y ella tiene un novio.- Len dijo.

-Bueno, como nuestros ancestros vampiros nos ha enseñado. Somos vampiros, tomamos lo que queremos. Y además somos guapos.- Rinto dijo.

-Pero a ti te gusta también.- Len dijo.

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé. Bueno, si ellos terminan devuelta pues uno de nosotros le preguntamos si quiere salir con uno de nosotros.- Rinto dijo.

-Si, hagamos eso.- Len dijo.

-Pero yo voy a ganar.- Rinto dijo con arrogancia.

-No es una competencia.- Len dijo.

-No importa, yo siempre te gano shota.-Rinto dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de Len.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Len pensó.

* * *

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Por favor perdonenme por no subir el mes pasado! Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**PDV Del Narrador:**

Rin estaba haciendo tarea con Gumi en la mansión tradicional japonesa de Gumi. Ambas seguían con su uniforme escolar porque Gumi le sugirió a Rin que fuera a su casa para que ambas hicieran la tarea. Pero Gumi solo quería agarrarle copia de la tarea a Rin.

-Bueno Rin, ¿y que me cuentas de tu guapísimo novio, Rei?- Gumi pregunto mientras soltó su lápiz. Estaban haciendo su tarea de Historia en el cuarto de Gumi lo cual era muy grande.

-Nada importante paso. Solo tuvimos una cita normal, ¿y a ti porque te importa?- Rin pregunto mientras se fijaba en Gumi.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad.- Gumi dijo.

-Pregunta.- Rin dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el escritorio de Gumi.

-Si. Pregúntame lo que quieras porque tu y yo somos "Best Friends".- Gumi dijo.

-¿Tu y Len-kun era novios o que eran?- Rin pregunto y Gumi escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Porque haces una pregunta tan rara? Pero si éramos novios hasta que descubrí que él era un imbécil.- Gumi dijo.

**-Mentira, rompimos porque supe que era un vampiro pero no le puedo decir eso a Rin, ella va a creer que estoy loca cuando no lo estoy.- **Gumi pensó.

-Pero el no parece ser un imbécil.- Rin dijo.

-Para mi lo era.- Gumi dijo enojada.

-Esta bien. Solo no me mates con esos lápices.- Rin dijo mientras se reía.

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión? Porque ya terminamos la tarea.- Gumi dijo mientras agarraba el control remoto de su Samsung SMART TV.

-Esta bien. Y además ya estoy cansada. Si estuviera en mi casa ahorita, mi mamá me hará probar un montón de ropa de moda para que yo puedo ser como ella pero ni loca quiero ser como ella.- Rin dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama grandota de Gumi.

-¿Porque no quieres ser como tu mama, si ella es la mejor modelo del mundo?- Gumi pregunto.

-Es que solo no quiero.- Rin dijo.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres ser?- Gumi pregunto.

-Quiero ser una cantante. Desde que tengo memoria, me encantaba cantar pero mis padres nunca me dejarían por eso es mí mas grande secreto.- Rin dijo.

-Déjame escucharte cantar.- Gumi dijo.

-¿Que?- Rin pregunto confundida.

-Yo quiero escucharte cantar. Yo veré si cantas bonito o no.- Gumi dijo. -Hazlo o te mato.-

-No quiero morir pero esta bien.- Rin dijo y empezó a cantar una canción que ella misma escribió que se llamaba Abstract Nonsense y cuando termino, Gumi empezó a aplaudir.

-Me encanto de verdad.- Gumi dijo.

-¿En serio? Pensé que no te iba a gustar.- Rin dijo.

-Tu voz es bella.- Gumi dijo.

-Gracias.- Rin dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Oye! ¡Podemos hacer una banda! ¡Tu y yo y a saber quien mas!- Gumi dijo emocionada.

-¿Quien quería estar en una banda con nosotras?- Rin pregunto seriamente.

-¿Tal vez mi hermano?- Gumi dijo un poco confundida.

-¿Él puede tocar un instrumento?- Rin pregunto.

-Si y también puede cantar. Ven conmigo.- Gumi dijo y salieron del cuarto de Gumi y entraron al cuarto de Gakupo que era un gran desastre y vieron que no estaba ahí y escucharon el sonido de agua corriendo en el baño y entraron silenciosamente y escucharon una voz que estaba cantando 'Glad You Came' de The Wanted.

-The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came.- Escucharon a Gakupo cantar.

-¡OMG, el canta muy bien!- Rin suspiró y Gumi hizo el gesto de que se fueran del baño y regresaron al cuarto de Gumi y ambas se tiraron a la cama de Gumi.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que me enamoré de la voz de tu hermano.- Rin dijo.

-¡Que dices, mujer! ¡Su voz no es sexy y además tiene novia! Pero si crees que su voz es sexy, deberías escuchar a la de Kaito-sempai o la de Mikuo o la de Len o la de Rinto. Ya que lo pienso cualquier persona que va a nuestra escuela tiene una buena voz.- Gumi dijo.

-¿Como?- Rin dijo.

-¿No te habían hecho el examen vocal? Bueno, sólo se hace cuando estas en el jardín de niños.- Gumi dijo.

-Si.- Rin dijo y ella recibió una llamada de su madre.

-Tengo que contestar esto, okay.- Rin dijo y ella respondió la llamada.

-Alo.- Rin dijo.

**-¡Rin Kagamine! ¿¡Donde diablos estas?! ¿¡Sabias que he estado haciendo las últimas 2 horas?!-** Su madre dijo.

-No, no tengo ni una pequeña idea.- Rin dijo.

**-He estado con los padres de tu novio y son muy interesantes pero se necesita que tu y tu novio estén aquí en la casa para tal vez que para ustedes dos hagamos una propuesta de matrimonio.-** Su madre dijo.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Dice quien?- Rin pregunto enojada y Gumi la quedo viendo con cara de: '¿Que pasa, cuantos capítulos me perdí?'.

**-Tu padre y el padrastro de tu novio. Puede ser muy bueno para ambas compañías.- **Su madre dijo.

-Ustedes están dementes. ¿Y como van a saber que yo y Rei seguiremos juntos hasta ese entonces?- Rin respondió aun mas enojada.

**-Rin, quiero que vengas a la casa ahora mismo. Hablare contigo después cuando llegues.- **Su madre dijo y colgó.

-Odio a mi madre. Bueno me tengo que ir, te veo mañana en la escuela.- Rin dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-O podemos vernos en Skype más tarde.- Gumi dijo.

-Si. Adiós.- Rin dijo y salió de la gran mansión de Gumi y se encontró con Len y Rinto porque por accidente se pego con Rinto mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados por un momentito. Rinto y Len seguían con el uniforme escolar como Rin.

-Oye mira donde…. Ah, lo siento tanto Rin.- Rinto dijo mientras miro que Rin se cayó al piso y se agacho para ayudarla con sus cosas que aparentemente se le cayeron.

-No yo fui la torpe no estaba viendo donde caminaba… ouch.- Rin dijo.

-¿Algo te paso o que?- Len pregunto mientras se agacho también como lo hizo su hermano.

-Creo que me corte con algo aquí en el piso.- Rin dijo y alzo su mano y estaba un poco herida y salía un poco de sangre, lo cual estaba haciendo que los chicos se hicieran un poco menos relajados de lo usual.

-Aquí.- Rinto dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata de la escuela y lo amarro alrededor de la herida de Rin.

-Arigatou Rinto-san. ¿Y que están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?- Rin pregunto mientras se paraban.

-Bueno, a Len se le olvido uno de sus discos de música aquí pues le di un aventón para que pudiera venir a recogerlo.- Rinto dijo.

-Que buen hermano sos, Rinto. Yo deseara que mi hermana mayor fuera así pero no lo es. ¡Bueno los veo mañana en la escuela!- Rin dijo y se subió a la limo que su madre envió por ella.

-Bueno Len, solo haz lo que siempre haces con Gumi y te vas para la casa antes que mama te mate.- Rinto dijo enojado y entro a su Lambourghini y se fue.

**-Si que es regaña ese tipo que supuestamente es mi hermano. Pero no me importa ahorita.-** Len pensó y entro a la casa de Gumi y cuando llego al cuarto de Gumi, toco la puerta y Gumi abrió la puerta. Ella estaba usando un kimono anaranjado.

-Sabía que eras tú. Vamos entra ahorita.- Gumi dijo y Len entro y se sentó en la silla de escritorio de Gumi.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?- Len le pregunto a Gumi.

-¿De que hablas, hombre?- Gumi pregunto.

-Que tu me des tu sangre voluntariamente y sin querer nada a cambio. ¿No te molesta en lo absoluto?- Len dijo y Gumi solo se sentó en su regazo.

-Aunque ya no seamos novios, eso no significa que ya no eres mi amigo. Y además eres mi amigo con beneficios. Y este es el beneficio.- Gumi dio y Len se rio mientras se acercaba al cuello de Gumi.

-A pesar que eres mi exnovia. Aun te quiero pero como amiga.- Len dijo y mordió el cuello de Gumi y empezó a tomar su sangre.

-Sigues haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Diciéndome algo dulce y después tomas esa oportunidad para beber mí sangre.- Gumi dijo y Len paro de beber su sangre pero siguió después de pensar en algo.

-Pensaste en algo y por eso paraste. Déjame adivinar. Pensaste en que te gusta mi amiga Rin pero tiene novio y por eso jamás te va a ver como un novio, te va a seguir viendo como un amigo y el exnovio de su mejor amiga.- Gumi dijo y Len dejo de beber sangre y vio a Gumi.

-No me digas que le dijiste. Y lo hiciste a propósito.- Len dijo enojado.

-No, ella me pregunto si tú y yo éramos novios y le dije la verdad.- Gumi dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al baño para limpiarse la herida.

-¿Le dijiste toda la verdad?- Len pregunto mientras él se levantaba para seguirla.

-Obvio que no.- Gumi dijo.

-Gracias a Dios.- Len dijo.

-Bueno, si ya terminaste pues vete a tu casa antes que mi hermano venga y te mire y después agarre una espada para intentar matarte.- Gumi dijo.

-Recuerda que soy un vampiro. Y además tu hermano es un poco debilucho. Sin ofenderte.- Len dijo.

-No me importa. Bueno, te veo mañana en el colegio.- Gumi dijo y Len desapareció de la nada.

* * *

**PDV de Rin:**

Como dije anteriormente, odio a mis padres. Prácticamente quieren arruinar mi vida a la fuerza.

-¡Oye hermanita! ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo malvado que son nuestros padres?- Lenka pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si. Entra.- Dije y ella entro a mi cuarto.

-Yo se que desprecias a mama y a papa pero debes saber que están tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti.- Lenka me dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba en cabello.

-Yo también lo se. Pero es que a veces me dan ganas de querer saltar del balcón para cometer suicidio.- dije y Lenka se rio.

-¿Sabes algo? Deberías dejar que se te crezca el cabello. Recuerda que bella te mirabas cuando tenías el cabello largo. Parecías un ángel que estaba en la Tierra.- Lenka dijo y la mire seriamente.

-Es cierto.- dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Pues, podrías perdonar a mama y a papa por que ellos se sienten muy mal?- Lenka me pregunto.

-Esta bien.- Dije.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Ahora puedes bajar para hablar con ellos?- Lenka dijo.

-Bien. Aunque no lo voy a disfrutar.- Dije y me levante de mi cama. Estaba usando una camisa blanca de tirantes y unos shorts negros.

-Rin, ¡por favor perdónanos!- Mis padres gritaron.

-Los perdono. Pero nunca hagan algo así devuelta.- Yo dije.

-Okay.- Mis padres dijeron. Me encanta tener el control.

* * *

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN! Ayuda el proceso creativo!**


End file.
